


Never Forget

by TheWorldIsYou13



Series: Take That Are The Inspiration [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldIsYou13/pseuds/TheWorldIsYou13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someday soon this will be someone else's dream...</p><p>A letter written by the Doctor after he receives the prophecy 'he will knock four times'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Forget

Song: Never Forget  
Year: 1995  
Album: Nobody Else  
Pairing/Character: 10th Doctor

_Never forget where you've come here from_  
_Never pretend that it's all real_  
_Someday soon this will be someone else's dream_

To reader, My life is coming to an end and I know it. He will knock four times is what I have been told. Who will? The Master? Must be. I'm scared, but I can't show it. I can't let people know I'm a coward, even though they probably already know.

I'm scared of dying, I'm scared of regenerating. If I change I become a new man and everything that I am now goes away. This me is dead; forgotten. I don't want that to happen.

The last time I changed I never showed how scared I was. But that was to do with the fact that I had Rose and she was scared enough. I have to admit, I was never very keen on my body before this one. There's something about my tenth self that I like more than I have liked my other selves.

I can't worry about this now though, I need to carry on and live the rest of this body's life. No matter how long that will be. I'm not invincible, no-one is.

I remember how I was before, a broken man, living with the burden of his planet's death. I had healed a lot after my last regeneration, but once again, like in everybody, I carry the burden of ruining someone's life; all because they wanted me to show them the universe. Maybe it's time for me to die now.

So I'll say goodbye. This may be the last time I see you.

Never forget.

~The Doctor

_Never forget where you've come here from_  
_Never pretend that it's all real_  
_Someday soon this will all be someone else's dream_  
_This will be someone else's dream._


End file.
